Battle of the Blades
by T2 Angel
Summary: An old foe of Hiei's has kidnapped Yusuke and the others and challenged the Jagan bearer to come save them. To rescue his allies, Hiei teams up with an old rival to face his enemy. In the end, will he die to save his friends or become more powerful than ever?
1. Abduction

**A/N: Welcome back, all! I hope you guys enjoy this! Here's the scoop: I purchased the entire YuYu Hakusho series within the last year and remembered why I loved the show! So, I had a few ideas and this was the result! I hope guys enjoy it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to YuYu Hakusho. Just the DVDs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abduction**

Botan had just finished up her latest assignment of escorting a soul to spirit world. She was heading back to go visit Yusuke and Keiko at their house. She landed on Earth and decided to walk to their home, enjoying the coolness of the evening. She was, suddenly, grabbed from behind by a demon in black armor. She tried to scream but the demon covered her mouth.

"Now, now, little reaper," the demon said. "No need to struggle. Everything will be fine."

Botan looked over her shoulder at the taller demon with great fear in her eyes.

"Be calm. Be at peace. We have no reason to kill you or harm you nor do we wish to. We simply need you for a much bigger catch."

* * *

On the other side of town, Kuwabara and Yukina were walking hand in hand down the street, headed for home, when Kuwabara sensed strong demon energy directly in front of them. "Yukina," Kuwabara warned, "Stay behind me."

"What is it, Kazuma?"

"Just stay back." He cautiously moved Yukina behind him and energized his spirit sword. This caused her to worry immediately.

Emerging from the darkness, down the street, the demon in black armor walked forward. "Kazuma Kuwabara. Yukina." He removed his sword from his scabbard. "You are both coming with us."

"Us?" Yukina asked.

Another black armored demon appeared behind the couple, his sword already drawn.

Kuwabara growled. '_Couldn't even sense that one because this one had my attention!_'

"Make this easy on yourself, Kuwabara," the first demon said. "We don't wish to hurt either of you. We need you alive. No need for this, really. Please, surrender."

Kuwabara didn't want to… but let his spirit sword fade. He had to protect Yukina above all else. If they kept their word, which for some reason he was sure they were, he would have to wait for another time to strike. "Alright…"

"Excellent choice."

* * *

Kurama stood outside of his apartment, awaiting his assailants, already knowing full well that he was being targeted. He sensed their power the second they showed up in the city. Sure enough, the two armored demons who abducted Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina appeared before Kurama.

"Kurama," the first demon said. "It is true what they say: you do look different as a human."

Kurama looked at their armors, recognized the design, and immediately deduced who they were. His eyes went wide. "Hellknights. I thought you were all destroyed."

The first nodded, "Most of us. But that doesn't matter. We need you to come with us."

"And if I say no?"

The knight held up an orb, showing an image of his three captured friends. "I think you know the answer to that."

Kurama stared blankly at the image of his captured comrades. He knew Knights had him and they knew it, too. He let out a resigned exhale. "You promise no harm will come to them?"

"You have my word."

"It would seem I have no choice."

"It would seem."

* * *

At the Urameshi home, Yusuke was washing dishes when he sensed the demons approaching from outside. He didn't who they were but he knew they were strong. Very strong. He walked into the living room and looked over at Keiko sitting on their couch, watching television. "Keiko…"

She looked up at him. She saw the serious look on his face and became concerned.

He looked back toward the window, looking outside. "Go out the back and head straight for Genkai's. Do _not_ stop for anything until you get there."

"Yusuke, what are you…"

"Stay there until hear from me or one of the others like Kurama or someone."

She stood up, slowly. "Yusuke, you're scaring me."

"Something's here. And, my guess is it's here for me."

"If it's here for you, then, don't…"

He walked up to her and took hold of her shoulders. "You remember I told you something like this could happen?"

She nodded.

"Just trust me. You have to. Okay?"

She nodded again.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go." He went out the front door while she headed out the back.

Outside, Yusuke saw the two Hellknights standing with their arms folded.

"Okay, so, what are you guys? The Renaissance Festival isn't for two more weeks."

The first Hellknight laughed. "You are as amusing as they said, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yeah? And who is 'they'?"

"The many demons we questioned in Demon World about you. They said you have a smart mouth but you can back it up."

"Damn right." He let his Spirit energy surge a little. "Wanna taste?"

"I would, actually, rather enjoy that. But, time is short and we are here on business."

The second Hellknight held up the orb, showing the captured Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina. Yusuke seized up, immediately.

"I think you can imagine what we want from here…" the first Hellknight said.

"To kill me, right?" Yusuke asked, defiantly.

The Knight laughed. "Oh, no, no. Not at all. We don't want you."

"Really? I suddenly feel very unimportant."

"Quite the reverse, Yusuke. You are an integral part of the plan we have to trap a much bigger prize."

Yusuke didn't like the sound of that but they had the others. He didn't want to anger them. "Alright, fine. You guys got a deal. I'll come with you."

* * *

The two Hellknights warped Yusuke back to Demon World and escorted him through a dilapidated, old castle located; it reminded the former spirit detective of Maze Castle, where he and the others battled the Saint Beasts. They came to a room where the roof had been blown off, allowing snow to fall in. There was a rung of steps leading up to a throne but, at the base of the steps, there was a fire going in a cauldron and another Hellknight, not wearing his helmet, staring at the flame.

"My Lord, Goto," the first Hellknight bowed.

Goto turned around to reveal a demon with blue skin and white hair. "Masato," he addressed the first Hellknight. He looked at the second, "Horiguchi." He looked at Urameshi. "Well done."

They both removed their helmets to reveal two lighter blue skinned, black haired demons.

Yusuke looked at Horiguchi's throat and notice a deep scar. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Enemies, Urameshi," Goto said, as Horiguchi gave the orb to his master with a respectful bow. "We have our fair share." He pointed at the silent Hellknight. "One of them took away Horiguchi's ability to speak. Not that he was ever much for words before."

"Still… that has to suck."

"As you say."

Yusuke looked at Goto, not at all intimidated. "So, Goto, huh?"

"Yes."

"What? You some sort of big deal or something."

Goto smiled. "I used to be."

"Cryptic. So, why am I here? It's been over five years since any demons came to Earth for any sort of real trouble. Actually, seven. I keep forgetting the two years earlier after the first Demon King tournament."

"Yes. That was quite the institution you came up with. For that alone, you earned our respect."

"Thanks. Now, again, why am I here?"

"I need your help."

"And you expect me to help you by kidnapping my friends?"

"No. I kidnapped you, as well. And you are already helping. Whether you want to or not."

The Mazoku scoffed. "Whatever." He turned very serious. "Just leave Keiko alone."

"Don't worry, Son of Raizen. I have no need to go after your wife or your teacher who now guards her. For two reasons: one, this doesn't concern them and I have more respect for you than that." He showed him the orb of everyone captured. "And, two: now, that I have you, I have everyone I need. I am ready to summon my true target to me."

Yusuke looked at the orb again and he put all the pieces together. "So, with everyone you captured, that's including me, and we're all you need…" He looked Goto in the eyes, "that only leaves one person who guys like you would be after…"

* * *

On the borders of Demon World, Hiei and his patrol were walking along, looking for any humans that stumbled into their world. The rest of the patrol went on while Hiei found an unconscious man lying on the ground. Hiei constantly wondered how these idiot humans found their way here.

He shook the man's shoulders, "Wrong place, human."

The man laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," he said in a demonic voice.

Hiei was surprised. He cautiously backed up.

The man got to his feet. His eyes were glowing blue. Possession. "To see you, even through another's eyes, I can tell how much stronger you are. It's been a long time, Hiei."

Hiei reached for his sword.

"No need for that. I'm going to attack you using a human? That's beneath us both. I fully intend on killing you myself."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed. "I'll give you a clue: you butchered my son on a snowcapped mountain."

Hiei's eyes widened. His blood ran cold. He couldn't believe it. He knew who was possessing this human… and he couldn't believe he was still alive. "…Goto…"

"Yes."

Hiei shook off his shock. "What do you want?"

"My retribution. My vengeance. Against you."

"As I recall, I broke your sword, along with your will, when I killed your son."

"I reforged my will when I forged a new sword."

Hiei growled. "If it's a fight you want, come on, then."

"No. You murdered my son. I will kill you where I see fit, on my terms."

"Do you expect me to just come wherever you are like some fool?"

"Only if you are the fool I think you are."

Hiei tensed up at little at that cryptic message.

"I stopped by Earth before I sent this already dead human to your doorstep. It's interesting to know the people who are willing to call you friend and what freedoms they are willing to sacrifice to protect one another, even allowing themselves to be willingly captured by me."

The swordsman gritted his teeth, letting out a growl at the same time.

"Yes, Hiei. I have your allies. The reaper, the fox, the ice maiden, the human, and the Mazoku."

Hiei would've feigned the unimportance of those allies of his but he couldn't with all of them, especially with Yukina in that group. Unfortunately, that was a useful bargaining chip. A damn good one. He sighed. Goto had him right where he wanted him. "What do you want?"

"Come to Darkgate Castle. We have business to settle."

"You expect me to walk into this trap alone?"

Goto laughed. "Bring whoever you wish. Provided you have anyone left. Keep in mind: mindless destruction of the castle may end your friends so bringing an army… may not be wise." He smiled. "I will… be waiting." Goto released his possession on the man, letting the corpse fall to the ground.

Hiei looked at the dead man and growled. "Goto… I can't believe it…"

Just the Hellknight commander being alive told Hiei this wasn't going to be easy. He knew he had to face him. He knew he had to go after him. But, with Yusuke and the others captured, he knew that Goto wouldn't be alone and that this was a trap. But Goto had a point: bringing a lot of bloodthirsty demons would just create more problems than they would solve. Regardless, Hiei knew had to go. But, no matter what, with this opponent, the Jagan bearer knew one last thing that he didn't want to admit to: he was going to need some help.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the start, huh? So, in case you couldn't tell, Hiei is one of my favorite characters. I just think he is really cool. So, be sure to be here for the next chapter! Sorry if starts kind of slow but, trust me, the action is coming!**


	2. Old Rivals

**Chapter 2: Old Rivals**

Completing his conversation with Hiei via the orb, Goto opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Yusuke, who was standing behind him, being guarded by Horiguchi. "Did you like my performance?" Goto asked.

"I've seen better," Yusuke said.

Goto laughed. "This is going to surprise you but I like your attitude, Urameshi."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Indeed. You have a wit about you I find refreshing."

"Thanks for the compliment. I'll keep it in mind while you're holding me captive."

"As you wish."

"So, what is it you want with Hiei exactly?"

Goto smirked. "There's a deep history between me and Hiei. You heard part of it. It's actually quite the story." He stood up. "Perhaps you'll hear it all someday. I'd love to regale you but I must prepare for your friend's arrival." He looked at Horiguchi. "Take him down to be with his friends. Then come and let us get ready. We have much to do."

Horiguchi bowed and tugged Yusuke along.

Goto looked at the orb. "Hiei. Hurry along. I'm anxious to see if you're any stronger."

Hiei walked through Mukuro's castle with his bowed slightly, staring at the ground. All that was on mind was this 75-year-old grudge between himself and Goto. He was far more surprised that the commander was still alive. It had been so long since he'd seen him, even before Hiei got the Jagan Eye. Hiei was much stronger and far more ruthless then; he wasn't sure he had hatred and power to face Goto anymore. Regardless, he had to try. He had to save Yukina. And Yusuke and the others, if he had to. But he had a couple of stops to make first.

He walked into Mukuro's room. She was lying asleep on her bed. "Mukuro," he said, waking her up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hiei?"

"I have a small problem."

"And that would be?"

"Hellknight Goto. He's alive and has challenged me."

At hearing that title, especially that name, even Mukuro's eyes widened. She sat up, "I… wouldn't call the survival of the thought-extinct Hellknights to be a 'small' problem. Especially where you are concerned."

"Regardless, he's taken Yukina and is holding her captive." He had to remind himself. "Oh! And he's captured Yusuke, Kurama, and some others as well."

"So, you're going after them? You're going to save them all?"

"Yes. I won't let Yukina stay a pawn in Goto's scheme."

"And the others?"

"They may annoy me but I can't leave them to die, especially knowing that fool Goto has bested me."

"Admirable." Mukuro crossed her arms. "You can't face him alone. You will need help."

"I know." He paused. "I already have someone in mind."

"Who?"

He exhaled. "Misawa."

She actually had to hold back a chuckle. She got to her feet. "You hate him."

"I don't hate him as much as he does infuriate me to no foreseeable end. But he's survived the wrath of the Hellknights before, as well. It makes him a useful ally."

She walked over to the balcony and looked the landscape. "Will you need my assistance?"

"I think it best if you stay here."

She turned to face him.

"This is a bit of personal vendetta. No sense in you getting dragged into it."

She gave a nod of understanding then turned back around, her gaze falling on the landscape again.

Hiei turned to leave. "I'll be off, then. See you when I return." He started to walk off.

"Be careful."

He paused. Then smirked. "I will."

* * *

Hiei made his way to the human world, travelling up a mountain not too far from Genkai's home, to go find Misawa. He thought about going to see the old woman to let her know the situation but he had to make sure that his old rival would agree to his terms first. He had to even check if the old warrior was still alive. They met some time ago; Hiei was still adjusting to the Jagan Eye but heard of the legendary demon swordmaster, Misawa. But Misawa was far from the typical demon; he fought for honor and to defend humans, calling them a very interesting breed. He and Hiei dueled to what, they agreed to be, a draw. Misawa, who thoroughly enjoyed the fight, told Hiei if he ever wanted a rematch, to come by his home. Hiei did, indeed, return but it was when he was searching for a crew to break into the Spirit World vault. Misawa quickly dismissed him and they had not spoken sense. That needed to change now.

Hiei travelled up the mountain and found the small house, right where it always had been. "Hey!" he yelled. "Misawa! Get out here!"

The door opened and the human-looking demon, clad in a green robe and matching color clothing of a similar style to Hiei's, walked out. He sported short black hair along with a trimmed beard, cut down just along his jaw line. He stood much taller than the fire demon, just about matching Kuwabara in height. Misawa stopped and looked at the short demon. "Well, well, well. Hiei. Do wonders ever cease?"

Hiei scoffed. "The bigger wonder is that you're even alive. It's been a while, Misawa."

"Very." He sat on a large stone nearby. "What can I do for you, kid?"

"It would seem that I have encountered a small problem and I'm stuck with asking you for help."

Misawa scowled and started a fire in an area already set. He remembered their last conversation involving the Spirit World vault. "How many times have I told you that I'm not for the criminal life? I don't take innocent lives, boy, nor do I ruin them or help in such endeavors."

Hiei wasn't surprised. "Then how about saving lives? That better?"

He smiled. He looked up at his former rival. "Now, you're talking. What's the problem?"

"Hellknight Goto."

Misawa's face hardened immediately.

"He's kidnapped the former spirit detective and his friends." Hiei decided to leave off the part about Yukina and her being his sister.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Yes, I've heard the name. Made quite the splash after he beat Toguro and your team won the Dark Tournament. His accomplishments since then have been numerous, including that tournament he started seven years ago to determine who rules Demon World." He smirked. "I heard you lost that. Twice."

Hiei's eyes twitched in irritation. "Must you remind me?"

Misawa chuckled. "Of course." He went back to the matter at hand. "And why do you care? About the spirit detective?"

"They have saved me in the past. I have to, at least, return the favor… once. I imagine… they actually are my allies. I won't leave them to die, not like this, anyway. Plus, I truly wish to slaughter Goto for this travesty."

"Hmm." Misawa let all of the information circulate in his mind. "Goto… rumor had it that he was still alive. Just no one knew what he was up to."

"Revenge, it seems. Against me. Pure and simple."

"Sounds like he's still has a grudge."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Misawa stood up, grunting as he did so. "Let's go, then."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I thought it would take more convincing than that."

"It's the Hellknights, Hiei. I wouldn't wish fighting them alone on anyone. And, unlike you toward me, I don't hate you."

Hiei smirked, "Fine."

"Just give me a moment." Misawa went back into the house. He emerged a few minutes later, carrying a katana with a green hilt and dark green sheath.

Hiei looked at him surprised. "Is that Emerald Heaven?"

"It is."

"Someone said you lost it."

"Someone lied."

Hiei chuckled. "Very well. Shall we get going?"

"Indeed." They started heading down the mountain. "So, where are we headed?"

"Goto's at Darkgate Castle. But we're going to see Genkai first."

Misawa looked at him surprised. "The psychic? Since when are you friends with her?"

"I'm not. But I want her to know the situation. It's her stupid apprentice I have to save."

"But you even bothering to tell her is a surprise."

Hiei cut his eyes at Misawa. "Are you going to comment on absolutely, _every_ single move I make?"

Misawa smiled. "Maybe."

Hiei just rolled his eyes. He was starting to question why he thought this was a good idea.

* * *

The swordsmen arrived at Genkai's home much later, finding Keiko had been there since last night. After a quick account of what was going on, Genkai sipped her tea and looked at the fire demon. "Wow. So, for once, this is all your fault."

Hiei growled while Misawa chuckled. The shorter demon shot his elder a dangerous look, causing him to fake clearing his throat.

Hiei looked back at the elderly psychic. "We have history: Goto and myself. It seems he's anxious to settle things and using your adopted 'grandson' and the others as bait."

Genkai chuckled. "'Grandson'?" She shrugged, "Eh. Close enough." She paused. "But, since we're bringing up family, what about Yukina?"

Hiei had a small cold sweat hit his forehead.

"Who's Yukina?" Misawa asked.

"His sister," Genkai volunteered.

Hiei's eyes went wide as he couldn't believe this old woman just blurted that out. He wasn't even fully sure she knew. The fact that she did, alone, made him mad. He growled, very loudly. "Damn you, Genkai!"

"Save it, junior!" she shouted. "The only one who _doesn't_ know, by now, _is_ Yukina! Oh, and that other dimwit, Kuwabara."

Misawa looked at him, "You have a sister?"

"Yes, alright?!" Hiei shouted.

"Don't get mad at me! How was I supposed to know?"

The Jagan bearer kept bearing his teeth. Why was this happening to him? Goto should've came to kill him and be done with it.

"Hiei?" Keiko asked.

The swordsman looked at her.

"Do you promise you can save them all?"

Looking in this girl's eyes, Hiei could now see how she managed to tame Urameshi. He didn't really care for feelings on this one way or the other but he didn't need her worrying. That wouldn't solve anything. After all, in the small time he'd spent around her, Keiko did seem a kind-hearted, honest soul. He, at one time, found that sickening but found he could tolerate it these days. No sense in putting any extra stress on that heart. She was, clearly, already worried enough.

"You have my word," Hiei swore. "This is between me and Goto. He won't harm the others, anyway, I'm sure. But, to be sure, we will get there before he has the chance to."

"Thank you." Keiko gave a small smile.

Hiei nodded. He looked at Misawa, "Let's go."

Misawa nodded. They both stood up and headed out of the door.

Once they were gone, Genkai sipped her tea. "That kid's come a long way."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked her.

"Koenma told me there was a time Hiei wouldn't have cared about Yusuke and the others in any way, shape, or form. We can only assume that meant he wouldn't go to get help to save them, either. All that time around Yusuke must've changed him."

Keiko put on a small smile. "Yusuke does have that effect."

Genkai smiled. "I hate to admit it but he does."

"I hope they all come back safely."

"I'm sure they will. Neither of them will admit but Yusuke and Hiei have something in common: they are both too tough and/or too stubborn to lose or to die."

Keiko looked at the elderly woman, confused. "But… Yusuke died twice."

"And neither took. Hence my point."

"And you died once."

"Never said I wasn't stubborn. I'm old, though, little girl. Comes with the territory."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hiei and Misawa were in the mountain region of Demon World, staring at their destination. There it stood, in a desolate, snow covered mountain, Darkgate Castle. It looked as broken down and hollow as the fire demon remembered but somehow even more so. The years had not been kind to it. Hiei and Misawa stared at it for another second then continued on.

* * *

Goto smiled as he sat on his throne, looking at his nemesis approach via the orb. "He's here."

"And he's not alone," Masato noticed. He got a closer look. "Is that Misawa?"

"Indeed." Goto sat back. "I… am already impressed."

"It would seem these allies mean a great deal to Hiei."

Goto nodded. "That alone proves me right. But… let's make sure." He looked at Masato. "Go unleash his welcoming party. It's time to begin Hiei's tests."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, folks, that's the last set-up chapter! The action starts in the next chapter! Trust me, you will enjoy it! **

**Also, in case anyone was wondering, my OC, Misawa, based off the legendary Japanese wrestler, Mitsuhara Misawa. The man was a pioneer and one of the best of all time. I think he left us way too soon. I don't own the rights to his name or anything, either. This character is my tribute to him. I think you guys will like him.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Welcome to Darkgate Castle

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Darkgate Castle**

Hiei and Misawa approached the derelict stronghold. They stopped at the drawbridge that led to the castle. The wooden drawbridge was pulled up, preventing further advance but it was a trifle of a distance to jump for the swordsmen and it would take nothing to destroy the drawbridge in the same motion. Child's play, at best. Their first opponents appearing behind them, however, proved a slight more problematic challenge. The duo turned to find a group of sword bearing demons, all wearing armor. Not as heavy as the armor that the Hellknights are wearing but decent enough. All of the demons carried blades, were snarling, and hurling insults at the pair. Typical.

"Hellknight hopefuls, I take it," Misawa pointed out. "Must be here to kill you to prove their worthiness to Goto."

"Who cares?" Hiei asked. He deployed his sword and rushed at the horde. "Let's just destroy them all and move on!"

Misawa grunted and shook his head. "Boy never changes…" He ran in right behind him.

The demons were only skilled in area of combat: attack. But that was not enough to get help them against the two sword experts. Hiei's blinding speed gave him the easiest of advantages against these foes. Misawa, while not as fast as Hiei, was quick enough to evade all attacks and he had a lot of power behind his sword strikes. They both fought through the demons with relative ease, hardly having to use any technique. They quickly eliminated that group, only to learn that they were just the first wave. More than triple the number were coming in right behind them.

"I thought Goto only hated me this much!" Misawa shouted.

"He hates me more!" Hiei yelled.

"You seem to inspire that!"

They ran into the fray, continuing the battle.

* * *

In the dungeon, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying a futile attempt to free themselves. They were chained up in a way where Kuwabara and Yukina were chained on one pillar, Kurama and Botan on another, and Yusuke was against a wall, facing the others. The chains were loose enough to give them some room to maneuver but not much else and their shackles were proving to be very strong.

Yusuke tried again pulling on his chains but to no avail. He pulled again and grunted, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Kuwabara was doing the same with the same result. He kept pulling, grumbling with every word, "Will… it… at… least… budge… a… little?!" He let go when his hands were starting to get raw.

"You both don't need to try so hard," Kurama said, calmly.

"Awww, come on, Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. "You can't actually believe we should leave this to Hiei! He hates us!"

"He does not. He will come through."

Yusuke stopped pulling the chains, it was just making his hands hurt as well. "Why can't we break these?"

"I imagine it has something to do with the prison and the chains mixed. Meant to sap our strength. The Hellknights were known for being able to hold strong prisoners for long periods of time."

"So, we can't break them?"

"Not at this time."

"Aaaaaaand that means our only hope of being rescued is Hiei?"

"Yes."

Kuwabara sighed. "We are so totally screwed."

"He will rescue us," Kurama repeated. "He's not the same man he was when you first met him."

The former spirit detective sighed. "Alright, I'll give ya that. He's not. But still…"

"Have patience. He'll figure a way out of this for all of us." He glanced at Yukina then back at Yusuke. "For obvious reasons."

"Oh, good point."

"What reasons?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked at him, amazed. He looked at Yusuke. "He still doesn't know?"

"Nope," Yusuke answered.

"Five years and…"

"Nope."

Kurama just sighed. "Are you going to…"

"Nope."

Kurama gave a slight shrug. "Fair enough."

"Are the Hellknights just after Hiei?" Botan asked. "Is that what all this is about?"

"He's the one that Goto guy wants, yeah," Yusuke answered.

"I suspected as much when they arrived," Kurama surmised. "My suspicion was confirmed when I noticed who they took."

"So, Kurama… what do you know about all of this?"

"Not as much as I do about other subjects, I'm afraid. I can only tell you the little I do know." Kurama sat back as everyone listened in. "The Hellknights were once the most feared factions in all of Demon World. I didn't even steal from them for fear of incurring their wrath."

"Wow," Kuwabara said. "Bad dudes."

"Indeed. But, after some internal fighting, Goto ascended to their leader and commander. He was a powerful leader. They certainly became more powerful under him. It made them a little prideful. Just saying one was a Hellknight afforded any demon a lot of latitude anywhere they went. They did what they wanted to whoever they wanted, knowing full well that no one could stop them. Rumor had it that Goto was starting to get disappointed with them all. It seemed another civil war within them was imminent before it actually happened."

"Okay, and Goto's issues with Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "He mentioned something about Hiei killing his son."

"Yes. Gotetsu. Hiei was one of many who crossed the paths of the Hellknights. He has quite the impressive record of their number defeated under his belt. Anyway, Gotetsu thought himself superior to Hiei and challenged him to a no-holds-barred fight to prove who the better swordsman was."

"Was this before or after the Jagan Eye?"

"Before."

"So, Hiei was stronger, then."

"Yes. The fight was legendary, I heard. But, in the end… Hiei ran his sword through Gotetsu's chest and chopped his head off."

Yusuke blinked a few times. "Ouch." Everyone else cringed.

"After Gotetsu's death, Goto showed very little interest in leading the Hellknights or anything else they did but never relinquished control. That led to more squabbling among them and their eventual demise. Everyone assumed they were all dead until now."

"So… where does that leave us?" Botan asked.

"Yes, why are we here?" Yukina asked.

Kurama paused. "He drew Hiei here. For a fight, I will correctly assume. Maybe to kill him alone."

Yusuke thought back. "Goto told Hiei he can bring backup if he wants."

The red haired warrior looked at the Mazoku surprised. "He did?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Then… I have no idea what Goto truly wants."

"So…" Botan said, fear taking over her voice, "we could still be in danger?"

Kurama thought it over. He didn't know how to answer without worrying everyone.

"No…" Yusuke said. Everyone looked at him. "Something about how Goto was talking. He won't attack us, won't kill us. There's… there's something else going on here."

"But what?" Yukina asked.

"Damned if I know."

* * *

The swordsmen's fight with the lesser warriors had been pushed back toward the plain just before the castle due to the quantity of the adversaries. The demons were all eliminated, nothing left over but body parts, pieces of armor, and ruined weapons. Hiei and Misawa hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Well, that was certainly easy," Misawa said.

"Goto sends these paltry weaklings to face me?" Hiei looked back at the castle. "He insults me."

"Maybe he wanted to see if you were good enough to face him."

"If that is his plan, I do hope he plans on giving us a greater challenge than this."

A low rumble was felt. The ground not too far from them began to crack, as though something was moving just underneath the surface.

"Must you always push your luck?" Misawa asked.

Suddenly, the ground erupted and gigantic, yellow worm-like demon emerged. It had no eyes but a huge mouth filled more teeth than it seemed to need. It roared at the swordsmen before moving to strike. Hiei jumped for it but the monster headbutted him out of the air. Misawa stepped up next, deploying Emerald Heaven right away, cutting laceration in the monster's hide. The green sword bearer jumped out of the way as the creature tried crushing him under his weight. Hiei jumped on the back of the monster, falling down and dragging his blade along its back. The worm roared again and tried to chase after Hiei. The fire demon stayed in the monster's line of sight but was surprised when the creature ducked back underground.

"Oh, fantastic!" Hiei complained.

The ground rumbled around Hiei. He jumped in the air just as the worm emerged beneath his feet. The worm kept reaching for the Jagan bearer, intending on eating him, but Misawa cut the monster just underneath its mouth. The worm roared in pain as it plummeted down to the ground. Hiei landed and smiled; he ran at the monster and sliced the top side of its body near its mouth. The worm shook off the pain and lunged for Hiei again. The fire demon jumped back and used his super speed to get underneath the creature and slice hard enough to cause severe damage. The worm's head was barely hanging on now. It started to move, more than likely in attempt to escape, but Misawa jumped in the air again. He held Emerald Heaven high. He came down with enough power and strength to severe the worm's head. In a flash, the worm was destroyed.

Misawa looked at the already decaying monster and growled. "Hmm. Landworms. They don't live in this area. Seems Goto _is_ expecting us to put up a fight." He looked at the approaching Hiei. "Well?"

Hiei smirked. "Not bad. You're not as old as I thought you were."

Misawa laughed. "I've got plenty of fight left in me, boy."

"Good thing, too. Looks like we are in for a lot of fun today."

"Yes, fun," he said, sarcastically. "I have feeling only more… 'fun' will be had from here on in."

Hiei smiled. "Looking forward to it."

"Quite the lengths Goto's going to just to fight you. Imagine: him still hating you for killing his son."

Hiei looked at the castle. "Seems he still carries a grudge about it."

"People tend to do that when it comes to family."

"Let's find out how much."

"I'm starting regret saying 'yes' to you."

They walked toward the castle. The drawbridge was let down by itself and more lesser armored demons were standing and waiting, as aggressive and bloodthirsty as their predecessors.

"Yes, I, indeed, regret this," Misawa said.

They jumped in the fray against the new soldiers.

* * *

"He's inside the castle, my lord," Masato pointed out.

"That's very good," Goto said. "It's time for the real tests." He looked at the man hiding in the shadows. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"You came highly recommended from my associate. I hope you perform as well as he said you would."

"I will and more. Count on it."

"Very good. Now, then… Zeru, was it? Hiei is all yours. Do be sure to give him a warm greeting."

Zeru stepped forward and smiled, devilishly. "Oh, I intend to." He disappeared in a swift flame.

* * *

Hiei and Misawa fought their way inside, dealing out death as expertly as they knew how. They encountered a few more waves of soldiers but they were nothing but a distraction. It always did amaze the swordsmen the absolute fools who would try to join the Hellknights. But neither warrior was fooled: these weaklings were just to keep them busy. The true fights were just ahead with the Goto and his Hellknights and they would be the true challenge. After traversing further into the castle, they came to large room, just as decrepit at the rest of castle. It seemed to be a banquet room of some kind. They walked closer until felt a large power rise that made Hiei stop as he recognized this power.

"What's wrong?" Misawa asked.

"Something's here…" Hiei said. "Something that shouldn't be."

A fire started on the far side of the room.

"Something I killed."

"Isn't that the story of why we are even here?" Misawa asked.

Suddenly, a burst fire blew apart the far wall. Out of the flame, walked out the former member of Team Rokuyukai, the blonde haired demon Zeru.

"ZERU?!" Hiei shouted.

"Well, well, well… Hiei," the fire manipulating demon said. "As I live and breathe." He chuckled. "I'll bet that's a shock."

Hiei just kept staring at him in total, horrified astonishment. He couldn't believe it.

"I haven't seen you since… oh, yeah! Since you turned me to a pile of ashes against the stadium wall at the Dark Tournament! As you can see, I got a little better since then but it has been hell trying to find a mirror. So, I need you to tell me, and be honest…" Zeru manipulated the fire around to rage as strong as it ever had, causing both warriors to take a step back in surprise. He put on a sinister smile, "how do I look?"


	4. The Fire That Burns

**Chapter 4: The Fire That Burns**

Hiei stood in a state of shock as this confusing turn of events. The last time he saw Zeru he was nothing but a patch of ashes on the wall of the stadium at the Dark Tournament. The fact that he is alive was hard enough to believe but the fact that he had a body attached to him and seemed to be even more powerful was even more preposterous.

"What the hell are you doing alive?!" Hiei asked, sternly.

"Does it really matter?" Zeru brought his hands up and let fire course over them.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his enemy. "Not really." He tightened his grip on his sword. "I don't care how you came back. I'll defeat you again, just like before."

Zeru scoffed. "Says you."

"But I am interested in your return. Exactly, how does one come back from being reduced to cinders?"

The Team Rokuyukai member scoffed. "It seems I don't care too much for defeat or death. A powerful man revived me with the condition that I kill you upon my return. It took me an entire second to agree."

The Jagan bearer scoffed in return. "Couldn't stand being murdered by me, could you?"

"That did hurt, I won't lie. Being incinerated is no fun." The demon smirked. "You're about to find out."

"Why is everyone out to kill you?" Misawa asked Hiei. "Did you ever bother sparing anyone?"

"Once," Hiei replied. "Didn't like it. Killed him anyway."

He unsheathed Emerald Heaven. "You have a twisted sense of humor, boy."

Hiei directed attention back at Zeru. "So, this man? The one who revived you. Was it Goto?"

"No," Zeru answered. "Goto doesn't have that kind of power. It was someone else."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know. It doesn't matter to you, Hiei."

Hiei chuckled. "You do have a point there. It makes no difference since you will die all the same."

Misawa began to bring Emerald Heaven back to the forefront as he prepared to do battle.

"Put away your blade, old man." Hiei removed his bandanna and opened his Jagan. "You won't be needing it." He began to prepare the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Misawa recognized the power, immediately. "The Darkness Flame?!" he said, surprised. He took a few steps back. "You learned that technique?"

"I've mastered it! And it will be more than enough to eliminate this fool!"

"Oh?" Zeru asked. "So sure of that, are you?"

"It worked last time."

"Twice may not be the charm."

"We'll see about that!"

"As much as I would love to see you fail trying…" Zeru wagged his finger at him, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why? Because it pained you so the last time?"

"No. Because you have no idea where your friends are."

Hiei paused. His eyes widened.

"Think about it: set that dragon loose, kill me… and them."

Hiei growled. "You're bluffing!"

"Am I? Go ahead. Do it."

Hiei growled, gripping his fist tighter. He still had the Flame ready. But could he use it? Could he really risk the well-being of the others on this opponent?

Misawa stayed silent, waiting to see what Hiei would do. He wanted to see if the younger demon had truly changed or was he still just as cruel and vicious as ever.

Surprisingly, Hiei relented. His power subsided and he reapplied his headband then sneered at the blonde demon. "I'd rather kill you with my sword, anyway."

Zeru laughed. "Hiei! I'm surprised at you!"

"Shut up! I merely wish to not kill my allies… JUST YOU!" He rushed at him.

He just smiled. "This should be fun."

* * *

"I must admit: that was a surprise," Goto noted.

"Maybe he isn't as bloodthirsty as previously perceived," Masato said.

"Perhaps. Time will tell." He paused. "You did make sure the prisoners weren't in the line of fire, correct? Put up the protection seal and all?"

"Of course. But these two are the combatants. Where, in the castle, is exactly safe, even with such a seal?"

"Good point. Let us hope neither gets carried away. I'd hate for all this to be for nothing."

* * *

Hiei unsheathed his sword and charged at Zeru. Zeru threw a fireball at him, Hiei dodged. He tried getting in close but Zeru surrounded himself with fire. Hiei groaned and jumped back; though he was able to withstand fire, Zeru's somehow seemed different just now. Misawa jumped in the air came down with Emerald Heaven drawn, aimed at bisecting the fire master. Zeru moved out of the way and punched Misawa right across the jaw. Hiei dashed in and tried slicing him but the blonde haired demon grabbed the blade.

Hiei couldn't believe he even saw him coming.

"I told you…" Zeru smiled. "This won't end like the last time!"

He kicked the swordsman away. Hiei skidded along the ground; Zeru jumped in the air, lit his body aflame, and came down with a double stomp. Hiei barely got out of the way in time of the death dealing maneuver. Misawa rushed Zeru but her dodged and kicked the elder away. Hiei charged; Zeru punched him in the face. Hiei recovered and went back in but Zeru swiftly gave him a shoulder tackle, sending him into a wall. Hiei fell to his knees, trying to get his breath back.

"Get up, Hiei," Zeru said, mockingly. "Get up. I still want to have some fun."

Hiei growled and jumped at his opponent. Zeru kicked him back and threw a fireball that Hiei blocked with his forearm. The swordsman landed and groaned. He looked down was shocked. The fire was burning him already. He quickly knocked the flame away and looked to see that, while there wasn't any significant burn damage, there was still some there. Before, he, at least, could withstand some of it and have just his skinned warmed. This burned immediately.

That wasn't good.

Hiei looked at his Dark Tournament opponent to see him smiling, evilly.

"What?" Zeru asked, sarcastically. "Did I forget to mention that my fire even burns you?"

Hiei growled.

"That's right, Hiei. At one point, you could've withstood my fire and maybe lasted a little longer. But now… I am far more powerful." The blonde demon conjured up two more fireballs in his palms. "You're little advantage is gone. You are going to die."

* * *

While the battle raged on, the Hellknights took notice to an unwelcomed visitor as he walked into the throne room. It was the small, devious demon, Tap, servant of the Demon Sorcerer Arashi, Lord of Deathlocke. Arashi was the very reason that Goto was able to acquire Zeru in the first place. One of the sorcerer's many experiments involved reviving the dead at a highly disturbing cost. Granting increased powers to others was something of minor chore for Arashi; looking at Zeru's fight, clearly, one the sorcerer had perfected.

"Your excellent lordship, Hellknight Goto," Tap bowed and rose up.

Goto looked up from the orb, "What do you want, mongrel?"

"My Lord, Arashi, wishes to know how Zeru was performing."

"Just fine. Tell the demon sorcerer his latest abomination was worth the price we paid for him."

"Indeed." He looked around, "So, where are the prisoners?"

Goto stared at him. "Safe."

Tap stared down the commander as he was instructed to do. "We had a deal."

Goto took offense to this lapdog's tone. "No. I promised Arashi I would let his little research project run rampant in my castle so he could gauge how he would perform. I never promised him the Mazoku."

"Oh, please, your excellency! Just a peek. Please."

Goto considered this. He didn't really want to oblige Arashi but he did give him Zeru and he wanted Tap out of his castle. He stood up. "You may scan him and nothing else."

Tap nodded.

"I will be accompanying you."

"Ummm, my lord…" Masato protested.

"Don't worry, Masato. If he tries to kill me… I'll make sure death is something he prays for. But, to be sure, Horiguchi, please accompany us."

Horiguchi bowed and followed as Goto led Tap to the dungeon. When they arrived, the small red demon smiled when he saw Yusuke.

"So, you're the Son of Raizen," Tap said to Yusuke. He pulled out device that appeared to be demon scanner.

Yusuke groaned. "Get away from me, creep!"

"Relax." Tap activated his device and two pincers appeared at the end of it. "I just want to observe you. Just give you a quick scan…" He crept closer and closer to Yusuke, his smile becoming demented.

Kurama got a good look at the device. From his experiences in Yomi's kingdom, he knew one thing for sure: "That is no ordinary energy scanner!"

Goto looked at Kurama then at Tap… with great anger. He rushed over and grabbed the short demon's hand that was holding the device. Tap shouted in pain at Goto's powerful grip.

"What are you doing?" Goto asked.

Tap started to sweat, "I, uh… I just need to scan him…" Goto squeezed harder, cracking bones in the small demon's hand. He struggled, "I swear it! I swear it!"

Goto thought to rip this demon's arms off but thought better. He didn't need Arashi showing up any time soon. He released the pressure. "Fine." He pushed him back, back toward the dungeon entrance. "But from there. You need come no closer."

Tap looked at him in anger.

"Glare at me all you want, underling. This is _my_ castle. You will follow my commands!"

Tap growled. He did, indeed, plan to get a sample of Yusuke's blood but would have to settle for a scan of biorhythms, power, and spirit wavelengths. He activated his scanner; since he couldn't get any closer, the scan recorded data on all of the occupants in the room. He was done in a few seconds. Tap bowed and said, with hatred, "Your lordship…"

"Be gone, creature," Goto said. "Horiguchi, take him out of my castle!"

Horiguchi bowed, grabbed Tap by the nape of his neck, and they exited from the dungeon.

Yusuke looked at the Hellknight commander, uncertain. "Ummm… thanks?"

Goto nodded. He started for the door.

"Goto…" Kurama said.

He stopped and looked at the demon fox.

"You protecting us from that demon proves what you said to Yusuke was the truth. You didn't draw Hiei here to kill him, did you? You aren't trying to avenge your son."

Goto stared at Kurama for a handful of seconds. They thought he wasn't going to answer. Until… "No. Gotetsu made his own choices. If he couldn't defeat Hiei after all his boasting and goading, that was his own undoing. I never told him to challenge him. His own arrogance did that."

"Then what is this about? Really about?"

Goto smiled. "All in good time, Yoko. All in good time." He exited to go back to his throne room.

* * *

Hiei charged at Zeru, turning his sword underhand, and going to slice upward to finish his enemy. Zeru easily dodged, jumping back. He threw a fireball that Hiei dodged. Misawa dashed forward, using speed to get in close. Zeru barely managed to get out of the way of Misawa's sword strike; he avoided it and punched the elder warrior in the gut. Misawa double over and Zeru kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Alright! That's enough!" Hiei removed his bandanna again. His Jagan opened up.

"Still going for the Darkness Flame?" Zeru asked, very amused.

"I'll do what I must!" Hiei bluffed. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He did know better, though: he couldn't call forth the Flame, even if he did know how to harness it better now. He didn't want to risk it getting out of control and killing the others. But the Jagan would give him other advantages and any would do right now.

Zeru smiled. "Alright by me. I want you to die knowing you had no chance against me!"

"The only one about to die is you!" Hiei threatened. "And I swear it will hurt!"

"Is that so? You really think it will be that easy?" The blonde haired demon started powering up. "You really think I would come here not fully prepared to finish you?!" The heat around him was starting to get to searing levels, causing him to start to glow a bright red. It was similar to his power increase at the Dark Tournament only it was so much stronger. "I made a new friend, Hiei. He showed me real power. Something you know nothing about!" His power turned his body into a walking hot spot; the stone floor beneath him was even starting to melt. "Even you can be burned by these flames, Hiei!"

"You certainly don't go halfway when making enemies, Hiei!" Misawa grunted as they shielded themselves from the bright light and extreme heat Zeru was giving off.

Zeru let the light fade after his power reached its peak. His body was still glowing the bright red. "Now you will see… you will feel real power… and then… you will DIE!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I'm getting this out pretty fast, huh? I guess that happens when I turn the TV OFF! Huh. Who knew? Anyway, REVIEWS! **


	5. Heart of a Monster

**Chapter 5: Heart of a Monster**

Zeru's red form was now complete; he sprouted flames around himself, causing them to shine so bright it was almost like staring into the sun. Hiei just growled; however Zeru was resurrected granted him more power than ever. But with the stress of this situation, the Jagan bearer had to brave the flames of this monster and destroy him. He only hoped his Jagan could give him what he needed to battle this demon.

Hiei started off by using what little telekinesis the Jagan did provide to hurl various stone from around the room at Zeru but most burnt up before they ever touched him. The ones that did get close Zeru just knocked away. Hiei kept up this tactic until another plan came to his mind but it was just for show. Misawa ran at the fire demon but the heat immediately dissuaded that plan. Zeru sent a wave of fire at Misawa; he jumped in the air and dodged. But he couldn't dodge the follow up fireball that struck him in the chest and sent him careening into wall. Hiei looked at where Misawa landed, actually concerned if he was alright. When he saw Misawa start to move, Hiei turned his attention back to Zeru. He moved in; using his Jagan, he did everything he could to predict Zeru's next move. He did so, seeing a punch coming. He sliced at Zeru's hand but the fire demon used his flames to protect himself from the impact of the blade. Hiei backed up, regrouped, and charged in again. He went for a flying kick, Zeru ducked underneath, Hiei landed, Zeru punched him in the face. Hiei flew into a wall.

Hiei groaned as he pulled himself from the wall but he fell to his knees. He was actually starting to question if he could beat this enemy. Since when could Zeru land one punch like that and make it hurt so badly?

The blonde haired demon laughed maniacally. He could sense his victory was at hand. "YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG, HIEI?! YOU THINK YOU KNOW POWER?! YOU LITTLE DAMNED FOOL! I AM POWER!"

* * *

"We may have doomed him, my lord," Masato noted.

"Then he was unworthy and I was wrong," Goto bowed his head, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at the orb. "Pity. I was looking forward to my end coming at Hiei's hand."

* * *

Hiei groaned as he tried to get to his feet but he was really starting to get fatigued. He began to consider that it would've been wiser to start this fight with the Jagan instead of just now resorting to it. As he struggled to stand, Misawa stepped in front of him.

"I can take him from here," Misawa declared.

Zeru laughed. "Old man! I just sent into a wall! Face it! You have no chance against me!"

"Boy, don't make me laugh. You think you're the first one to hit me hard enough to make me go through a wall? That's what I call a training session. You are nothing but talk and flash." He tightened his grip on Emerald Heaven and smirked, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Hiei has more substance than you."

"Oh, shut up," Hiei said, tiredly.

Misawa brought his sword forward. "I've dealt with a hundred like you. Now… it'll be 101."

"PROVE IT!" Zeru screamed. He threw a fireball at Misawa.

The veteran swordsman cut the flame in half. He charged at the fire demon and began to fight him off as best as he could. Still, Zeru was still young and powerful, even if somewhat inexperienced. Misawa did his best to keep up with Zeru but the intense heat he was giving off was starting to get to the elder demon. Misawa went for another swing of Emerald Heaven but Zeru dodged and kicked the elder away. Misawa slid along the ground on his arm, scraping a lot of the skin off, leading it to start to bleed.

The blonde fighter stood tall and smiled. "So, old man… you wanna die first?" Be created a giant fireball in his hands. "Be. My. Guest." He unleashed the large fire blast powerful enough to set an entire town on fire at Misawa. He didn't have time to dodge.

But, much to everyone's surprise, he didn't have to.

Hiei jumped into front of inferno, extending his arms, absorbing the fire within himself. It burned him horribly but he would not be moved, he would not falter, and he would not give Zeru the satisfaction of seeing him fall. He didn't know how he was able to but he somehow forced some of the fire to be absorbed right into the Jagan, itself; he imagined it must've been some sort of desperation instinct on his part. Zeru's attack soon ran out of force and Hiei fell to his hands and knees, his cloak and shirt completely burned away. He was struggling to catch his breath. He was off-balance, damaged, and hurt… and, somehow, he felt different. Problem was he wasn't able to defend himself right now, regardless.

"Impressive," Zeru walked forward. "But I doubt you can take another one."

Hiei wasn't sure if that was true or not. But, now, it was his turn to be rescued.

"HIEI! GET CLEAR!" Misawa shouted as he got his feet.

Hiei did as instructed. He rolled out of the way.

Misawa's body was surrounded by a bright green colored energy; it began to swirl around Emerald Heaven. "This may not be as powerful as the Darkness Flame… but I do have perfect control over it and I doubt even you can survive this attack, boy!"

Zeru just scoffed. "We'll see, old man!"

Emerald Heaven started to shine brightly. Misawa scoffed. "You kids today… NO RESPECT!" He put both hands on the hilt and he held the sword his overhead, as the green blade gathered energy. In a flash, even faster than Hiei could follow, Misawa was in the air, taking Zeru by surprise. "NOW! EMERALD CRESCENT FALL!" A long blade of energy shot out from the hilt, covering the blade and extending beyond it. With a roar, Misawa brought the blade down and it collided with Zeru.

The fire demon did his best to hold the blade of energy at first, screaming as he put all of the power he could into blocking the blade with his fire. He held in place for a few seconds, surprising all combatants, but Zeru soon realized that he used more power than he thought in that last attack. His flame started to falter, which caused Misawa to push harder. Soon, Zeru found he could no longer hold the power of the elder swordsman at bay. The blade pierced through Zeru's fire and then through the fighter, himself, slicing him in half followed by a grand, deafening explosion.

Misawa landed on the ground, holding on to the sword with a powerful death grip and breathing, slowly and heavily.

Hiei just stared in amazement. "Damn."

* * *

Goto chuckled lowly. "Misawa. He hasn't lost his touch."

"Makes one wonder why he ever left the demon world," Masato said.

Goto looked at him. "Perhaps for the same reason we are about to."

Masato smiled. "Touché, my lord." He folded his arms. "I imagine it is our turn to test him."

"Yes, indeed."

"Finally."

* * *

In the dungeon, the others heard and felt the explosion from Misawa's attack.

"Oh, man… whadda ya think that was?" Kuwabara asked as Yukina moved closer to him. He put his arm around her.

"I hope that was Hiei pulling off a badass attack," Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara gulped. "Ya don't think he'd use that Dragon, do ya?"

Yusuke looked at little afraid. "Ummm… I wanna say no… but I'm not that optimistic."

"If he did, I'm sure it was with the utmost care," Kurama reassured.

"If you say so, man."

Kurama smiled. He stopped when he heard Botan sniffing on the other side of the pillar they were chained to. He moved around to be able to see her.

"Botan?" he asked.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just… I don't like being in situations like this. Where all of you could get hurt…"

"We're going to be alright."

"But these are the Hellknights. They're deadly! Dangerous! They could give any demon nightmares back in their glory days! They still do! Just the mention of them sends fear through any spirit."

"And, if they were going to hurt us, believe me, it would've happened long before now." He could tell she needed further explanation. "They want something. We're just the bait to get Hiei here and we are no good harmed. Plus, Goto has his own code, just like Hiei, it was one reason the Hellknights fell away. We will be fine."

She found his words comforting. "I just… don't like seeing any of you hurt. I don't want that for any of you… you mean… you _all_ mean a lot to me."

"It will be alright, Botan. No need to worry."

Botan still had tears in her eyes, "But…"

"I know you don't fully trust Hiei and he can be…" He paused to find the right words. "…slightly off-putting… but he will come through for us. You can trust me on that."

She sniffed. "I only believe that… because you are telling it to me…"

He smiled.

"I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't apologize. I understand." He moved his foot next to hers. "You're more than welcome to cry to me anytime."

She smiled. "Oh, Kurama…" She got her breath. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

There weren't even any ashes left this time. The two attacks must've worked in tandem against the blonde haired fighter. Zeru was dead. For sure. Again. Hiei was amazed that Misawa still could command that much power. He definitely was no pushover, that was for sure.

Misawa gripped the wound on his left arm, gritting his teeth. He fell to a knee. "Damn it!"

"You okay?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, fine!" He growled at the wound. "Just angered."

He looked back at the spot where their enemy died. "That was certainly odd. I never knew Zeru to be that strong. Or, rather… was."

Misawa chuckled. "Yeah… was." Hiei gave him a hand up. "Hiei. You said you killed him in the Dark Tournament. That was years ago. How was he alive just now?"

"I don't know." He looked at the charred room. "But we better continue on. I have feeling Goto won't want to be kept waiting much longer."

Misawa shrugged off his pain, "Agreed." He put Emerald Heaven back in its sheath.

"Can you still fight?"

"Of course." He moved his left arm around. "A simple wound. Only stung for a moment. I've fought through far worse."

"Well, then let's-ARGH!" Hiei grabbed his head, dropping his sword.

Misawa's eyes went wide. "What's wrong?"

"MY HEAD!" He fell to his knees. He roared in pain again, "MY HEAD! IT FEELS LIKE MY SKULL IS SPLITTING OPEN!" He roared again.

From his forehead, from where the Jagan was implanted, a bright gold light shined through.

* * *

Masato's eyes grew wide as he stared at the orb. He stepped forward. "LORD GOTO!"

He jumped out of his seat, "I see it!" He moved closer to the orb as did the other two knights. "Have you done it, Hiei? Have you pushed yourself into being more? Is this what I needed to see from you?"

* * *

Hiei grabbed his head. "What's happening to me?!"

Misawa knelt down and looked at him. He examined the fire demon's forehead as the light continued to shine. "Your Jagan… it's shifting."

"Into what?!"

'He stared. And smiled. "Something… I think you'll like." He moved Hiei's hands. "It's becoming what you've mastered."

Hiei gritted his teeth… "WHAT?!"

Misawa chuckled. "Ryugan."

The swordmaster's pain subsided at the realization. "…A Dragon's Eye."

"I've heard of such possibilities happening. You had the Jagan implanted. But, with all you've been doing: the training, the fighting, even the protecting, and to say nothing of your own amazing sense of honor, you forced it to evolve."

"How?"

"I told you you aren't as evil as you thought you were, boy. You being here proves that."

Hiei gritted his teeth as the eye did indeed take on the appearance of a dragon's eye, turning gold in color. He took deep breaths as the pain faded away. "What does this mean?"

Misawa chuckled. "That your true power is shining through. Your true self. It proves that your heart is not that of some mindless killer but of a strong warrior." He paused. "You're not a monster, anymore, Hiei."

Hiei exhaled and got to his feet. He didn't know what to think but the pain stopped and that was what mattered right now. He picked up his sword. "Let's just press forward."

* * *

Goto chuckled. "Indeed, you are right, Misawa: he truly isn't a monster anymore."

Misato nodded. "Yes." He breathed a heavy sighed then looked at Horiguchi. They then looked at their leader. "It's time, my lord."

Goto nodded. He got to his feet and bowed. He rose up. "It's been honor serving with both of you."

"The honor was ours," Misato bowed, as did Horiguchi.

They departed and Goto sat back down on his throne as he waited to see if his Hellknights would meet their end against the swordsmen.

* * *

Hiei and Misawa arrived in the open air courtyard, leading to the throne room where Goto was waiting. But before getting to Goto, they saw his two Hellknights standing at the ready with their swords already drawn. They weren't wearing their helmets making them easy to identify. Snow was starting to fall on the castle and it was getting colder but none of these warriors felt the temperature drop as the heat of battle was starting to swirl.

"Hiei…" Masato greeted. "And Old Misawa. We didn't even know you were still alive until you showed up fighting alongside Hiei."

"Masato and Horiguchi," Hiei said. "At least, we face some Hellknights with actual honor."

"You two are the only ones in the Hellknights I ever dubbed had any sort of integrity, along with Goto," Misawa declared. "So… why this? Why, now?"

Hiei looked at his ally, curiously.

"The Hellknights have been quiet for years. Why kidnap five people to draw out one? What is the point? What's the real plan here?"

Masato chuckled. "Come. Face us. You will learn all you need to know."

"I truly do hope that's the only way we'll get the answers out of you," Hiei grabbed his sword.

Masato chuckled. "Hiei… believe it or not… we have been absolutely thrilled with what we have seen of you so far."

Hiei found that to be a very curious statement. But he had other things on his mind. "How much farther am I to go for my allies?"

"Just a little farther." He took a battle stance, as did Horiguchi. "Don't worry, Hiei. This will all end very soon."

Hiei swung his sword once and entered his own battle stance, as did Misawa. "Indeed… it will."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Ryugan, huh? You like it? After watching the show again, I just imagined something like that happening. If the show had run longer, I'm more than positive it would have. Also, what's going with Goto? He's not the typical villain. What's his angle?**

**We're just over half way done folks! I hope you're enjoying it! REVIEWS!  
**


	6. Knights' Honor

**Chapter 6: Knights' Honor**

Hiei rushed forward to meet Masato blade to blade. Horiguchi and Misawa squared off as well. The two Hellknights moved all of the precision and grace of an eagle with the power of lion behind each of their strikes. Hiei jumped in the air and his blade collided with Masato's. They both landed and jumped back then rushed at each other. Horiguchi and jumped and tried to attack Misawa from above. It was certainly a sight to behold as these four warriors fought straight with their blades, no fancy tricks or anything of the sort. Not yet, anyway.

In this battle, Hiei and Misawa were reminded, immediately, why the Hellknights were so feared. These two were some of the strongest the Hellknights ever produced and their skill was nigh-unparalleled. This wasn't a fight with those mindless brutes at the castle's gates but against skilled trained warriors. As deadly Zeru was, he was only powerful. If Masato or Horiguchi had Zeru's power, in all likelihood, this fight would already be over. Hiei just dodged a slash from Masato and landed back near the courtyard entrance to the main part of the castle. He looked at Masato, who seemed to have a look of joy on his face, with a little bit of surprise. It had been sometime since the Hellknights had seen combat but they moved like they recovered from fighting yesterday. Truly, the ability and stamina of these warriors was impressive.

Misawa was forced back from Horiguchi and stood next to Hiei. "Alright, they are clearly ready for us."

"Would you expect anything less?" Hiei asked.

"No."

"Is that enough of a warm-up for both of you?" Masato asked.

Hiei chuckled. "Of course. Zeru was strong but you know we recover quickly."

"Indeed." The two Hellknights let their energy course around their bodies. "Well then… what do you say we make this… interesting?"

Hiei smirked. "Gladly."

"Very well." The knights implored the technique of making multiple copies of themselves. When they achieved about ten each, their opponents looked at them very nervous.

Misawa sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

As Goto watched the battle, another image began to appear on his orb. He looked closer to see black hooded figure appear. The Hellknight immediately knew who this was. After all, he just threw this figure's servant out of his castle. "Arashi."

"_Goto._"

"What do you want? Are you mad because I threw your little assistant against a wall?"

"_Slightly,_" Arashi admitted. "_But I have no more to fear from you. So, any anger would be pointless._"

"Quite. What do you want?"

"_You have something of mine, I noticed._"

"And that is?"

"_When Tap scanned your prisoners, he picked up something from one of their soul rhythms. Something I thought was impossible for me to have. My child._"

Goto's eyes widened. "You have a child?"

"_It would appear so. The scan covered a general area so I must correctly scan the prisoners to ascertain which belongs to me. Once I have my child, my powers will increase a hundred… maybe even a thousand fold. I will have enough power to rule the Demon World, myself._"

The Hellknight commander was surprised by this development but it was not matter for him to be concerned with. He sat back. "That makes no difference to me. As you say… you have no more to fear of me."

"_Indeed. So, deliver the prisoners to me so that I may ascertain which child is mine and be done with it._"

"No. This is a test for Hiei. The prize, his allies. If I surrender one or any to you, this was all for naught. And I refuse to let it be."

"_You are sure of this decision?_"

"If you want your child, whoever it is, go and claim it yourself. I am preoccupied." He waved his hand and ended the transmission, refocusing on the battle outside.

* * *

Horiguchi and Masato continued their technique and soon the swordsmen were surrounded by copies of the Hellknights.

"Alright," Misawa looked at them all. "You take the 50 on the left."

Hiei scanned the copies, "You're not funny. Stop the attempts." Suddenly, Hiei stopped. He could almost make it out… hazy at first but… soon… he could see it: he could see the attacks of the clones coming. He brought his sword and slashed the first Masato clone and it disappeared. He attacked the next and it vanished as well. He was struck from behind by the actual Masato, which told Hiei either he wasn't used to his Ryugan yet or Masato was that good. Both were possible and just as likely. Hiei decided to chance it. He used the Ryugan as much as possible but didn't totally rely on it, using his new power with a mixture of his own skills. He separated himself from Misawa to focus solely on Masato.

Misawa was just madly swinging away at Horiguchi's clones, allowing the Hellknight to get in close. Misawa felt Horiguchi coming and managed to slice at him with Emerald Heaven, which the Hellknight barely dodged. Horiguchi was taken aback by the elder's skills but it was yet the pleasant surprise. The silent Knight had his clones attack the old man again but Misawa quickly dispatched them all and dashed at Horiguchi. Their duel was as expected from these two masters of their swords and was almost a complete stalemate. The two warriors started to circle each other and rushed at each other again. They clashed again, moving at an amazing speed. They separated and stared each other down.

Misawa looked at his opponent's side and saw that he was bleeding; somehow, being wounded on the last exchange. Misawa looked Horiguchi in the eyes and admitted, "I'll give you credit, Horiguchi. You fight like a real warrior. You are definitely worthy of honor."

Horiguchi gave a slight bow in respect.

"Come on, then. Let's go ahead and end this."

Horiguchi gave another nod of respect.

They rushed at each other once again. Horiguchi managed to slash Misawa in the right leg. He grunted but spun around and slashed the Hellknight in the chest with a sickeningly deep cut. Horiguchi couldn't even let out a grunt due to throat injury. He fell backward, dropping his sword and clutching his chest. Misawa took a knee before falling to a sitting position.

Horiguchi looked at his adversary and smiled.

Misawa took noticed of the smile, looking at him quizzically. The Hellknight fell to his knees then face first on the ground and slowly dissolved into ashes. Misawa took note of the smile and the ashes and started to realize that there was, indeed, more to this than met the eye. Since he was injured from the wound inflicted by Horiguchi, Misawa looked over at Hiei's battle with Masato with interest.

Hiei knocked Masato away with a kick. He jumped at the Hellknight, performing a downward slash. Masato brought his blade up and they connected, causing a surge of energy. They forced themselves away from another then dashed at each other again. The battle continued as fast and furious as anyone would expect from these two. On the next exchange, Hiei's blade snapped from a well-timed strike from Masato.

Hiei grunted and jumped back and looked at broken blade.

Masato stopped. He smirked. "Come, now, Hiei. I know you have a backup plan for that."

Hiei squinted his eyes. The Hellknights came well prepared. Hiei used his powers and called for the Flame, creating the Sword of the Darkness Flame.

"That's more like it…" Masato sneered.

They rushed at each other again but this time, Hiei was just one step ahead of Masato. He used one of his oldest but most useful tricks: he created an afterimage of himself that Masato fell for. But only for a second. He slashed at the image but instantly he knew it wasn't Hiei just before his blade connected. It was only a second.

But it was all Hiei needed.

Masato turned around and Hiei ran his Flame Sword through the Hellknight, who gasped. Hiei smirked and removed the blade as Masato caught fire. Hiei stared at the knight fell back against the courtyard wall… but was surprised when he heard Masato chuckle.

"So, this is an honorable death…" Masato smiled as the Flames crept along his body. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He looked at Hiei. "You truly are stronger, Hiei…"

Hiei couldn't figure out his meaning.

"Your friends…" He pointed to an alcove to the left of the of the throne room entrance as the Flames consumed his arm. "You'll find them there… unharmed… a binding spell was placed to hold and protect them but… you should… be able… to easily… free them…" He looked back at the fire demon. "I have but one request… fight… our lord… Goto… a… alone…"

Hiei sighed. But nodded.

Masato smiled. He didn't bother fighting off his death anymore. He simply stopped fighting and let the Flame engulf him. A second later, all that was left was ashes.

Hiei stared at the ashes, very perplexed about was going on. Masato was fighting to win but he didn't seem to mind losing. What was going on?

His meditation was distracted when he heard Misawa grunt in pain. He walked over to the older warrior as Misawa was clutching down on the wound on his leg.

Hiei knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"I will be…" Misawa shook his head. "But I can't go on from here. Not in a fight, anyway."

"That's fine. I planned on dealing with Goto, alone, anyway."

"How will you do it without a sword?"

Hiei looked at the hilt. "I'll improvise. It didn't cost as much energy using the Sword of the Darkness Flame. It's my only chance."

"I guess you have no choice there."

He looked at the alcove that Masato pointed to. He showed it to Misawa, "Go free my sister and the others. I will deal with our enemy."

"Right." Misawa struggled to get to his feet with Hiei's help. "Watch yourself, Hiei. He may be old… but he's ready. Don't rely on your Ryugan too much."

Hiei nodded and continued on, leaving his former adversary to go rescue the prisoners.

* * *

Hiei walked into the tower and ascended the staircase. He arrived the door to the throne room where he could sense Goto's power coming from the other side. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door and found Goto, sitting on his throne and quietly staring.

A strong tension set into the room the second they locked eyes with one another. It had been decades since they'd seen the other and, for Hiei's part, he always wondered if this day would ever come. Goto did a good job of giving off tension and nothing else; his eyes betrayed no emotion of hatred or anger. Just strength and power.

Neither of which affected Hiei nor stopped him settling this fight. He walked forward, "You were a fool to start this game."

"I'll be the judge of that," Goto smiled.

The Ryugan bearer slowly surged power to prepare to summon the Darkness Flame to the sword.

"You actually came here. Showed restraint. Protected Misawa. All for your friends and your sister?"

Hiei's eyes widened. "How did you know about Yukina?"

"An Ice Maiden looking for her brother who is a legendary swordsman who bears a Maiden's Tear? Hiei… do give me some credit. It took me all of a second to realize she was talking about you. The bigger surprise is that you never disposed of the Ice Village. Actually… that's another very pertinent question to ask you. All the lives you claim you love to take… but yet… look how far you go to let so many, so _very_ many live. Why?"

"It doesn't matter why I did it. It only matters that you are about to die."

The Hellknight leader looked down at the ground, "That much is true, no matter what the outcome is of this fight."

"What was that?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing. At least, nothing you need to know yet. But you are wrong in one sense: it _does_ matter why you did. So… tell me, Hiei: why the change?"

Hiei didn't answer.

"You keep your silence. Is it because, perhaps, _you_ don't know why you are changing?"

Hiei kept his face immutable but he couldn't help but think that Goto was right.

"Let's see if we can figure it out, together." Goto looked at Hiei's broken sword. "Useless, isn't it?"

"I can still find some use for it."

"Of that, I have no doubt. But it will be unfair to fight you when you already have a handicap."

"And what do you call putting me through out there?"

"Leveling the playing field… for me."

"I somehow doubt that."

"I'm not surprised." He reached down beside his throne and pulled up a box; he presented it to his adversary. "I have a gift for you, Hiei." The white haired demon threw the box at him, stopping at the fire demon's feet.

Naturally, Hiei looked at it, uncertain.

Goto chuckled. "I don't blame you for being cautious. But trust me. I have far more respect for you than you think."

Still cautious, but curious all the same, Hiei knelt down and opened the box. There was sword, an almost identical style to his, in a black scabbard. He looked at Goto, inquisitively. Goto nodded. Setting his broken blade aside, Hiei took the sword out and unsheathed it. The blade was solid black and much sturdier than any blade he had handled before.

"It's called Midnight Dawn."

Hiei looked at him confused.

Goto stood to his feet. "The blade was meant for you… when you were to join the Hellknights."

"What?"

"Yes. I was looking for potential new recruits and I had heard a great deal about you. I planned on offering you a spot in our ranks. I made the mention to Gotetsu that you were better. I suppose he took offense to that. Why do you think he challenge you all those years ago?"

"I assumed it was because he wanted my tear stone."

"He had no use for it. Didn't need it."

"Never stopped anyone else."

"Foolish demons, driven only by greed."

"Like your son?"

Goto smirked. "I will admit… he wasn't much better than the others. But he was still my son. And you killed him."

"With pride."

"I am aware." He unsheathed his sword: a solid red blade. "Eye of Rage. My sword. Reforged."

"Like your will."

"Yes."

"Is that why you did this? To prove you can still fight? Is your pride the reason for this battle?"

"If it is… is that a problem?"

Hiei was quiet for a handful of seconds then smirked. "No."

Goto nodded. "Come, Hiei. Let us at long last settle our differences."

Hiei plunged the scabbard into the ground and entered a battle stance. "With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N****: We are closing in on the finale, folks. The very next chapter is the long awaited fight between Hiei and Goto. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think! REVIEWS!**


	7. Hiei Vs Goto

**Chapter 7: Hiei Vs. Goto**

Hiei and Goto stared one another down as they prepared to initiate this final battle. They slowly moved around each other, using the fire cauldron as a center point to orbit around. Either man was liable to make the first move. Unfortunately, for Hiei, Goto beat him to the punch. Hiei almost didn't see the Hellknight move before he put his new blade up to block the attack from his enemy. He was suddenly blindsided by a powerful kick to his side. Hiei stumbled back, clutching his side. He moved just before Eye of Rage slammed into the ground. Hiei rushed at Goto and aimed Midnight Dawn at Goto's neck. Goto moved back and caused a flash of light to disorient Hiei. The fire demon tried to shake off the effects but, thankfully, his Ryugan helped see the next attack coming in time. He knocked Goto away, getting his sight back shortly after.

Goto smiled. "Not bad. I thought for sure that I could damage you some."

"It seems your little plan to kill me earlier backfired," Hiei said. "Which reminds me… how in the hell did you get Zeru here?"

Goto chuckled. "Surprised you with that, did I?"

"Since he was a burn mark against a wall when I killed him, yes."

"I spoke with Arashi."

"The Demon Sorcerer?"

Goto nodded. "He had been experimenting with the resurrection of demons as of late as well as increasing their power. The fact of a much weaker demon barrier has apparently given him more powers and tools to experiment with. I asked Arashi to give me Zeru to test you."

Hiei was surprised.

At this point, Goto decided to reveal a little more his foe. "Actually that was purpose for all of this. Arashi gave him to me in exchange for seeing how he performed. I imagine it was to his liking." He rushed at him again, they clashed swords.

"Test me?!" Hiei asked while defending himself. "If you wanted a fight you could have just asked!" He kicked Goto in the leg.

The commander spun around and slashed at his head, Hiei jumped back. "I suppose I could have, at that, but I had to make sure I saw something different in you. Hence the whole scheme." He used his speed to charge Hiei again. Hiei brought up Midnight Dawn and they dueled with extreme force again. A powered collision of the blades sent them both sailing into the air and crashing into the ground.

Goto sat up with a look of astonishment on his face. "Impressive." He got to his feet, as did Hiei. "As far as this scheme goes, I do hope you will forgive my threats and insults. And the kidnappings. It was the only way to get your attention."

Hiei was breathing hard. "Of course. I understand that now."

Goto took a step forward but lost his footing for a second. His vision blurred and he had to steady his breathing. Hiei took note of all of that as he had never seen the commander do that before.

Goto pressed his hand to his forehead. He shook it off and exhaled. "I don't know if this is from you or from my dying."

All suddenly made sense. "You're dying…" Hiei said.

Goto laughed. "Yes." He raised his sword up. "But not… yet." He rushed at Hiei, vanishing suddenly.

Hiei barely had time to jumped back when Eye of Rage landed in the very spot where Hiei was just standing, causing a rise of red energy to rise out of the ground. Hiei let his Ryugan shine and saw Goto coming again, blocking his next attack. He kicked the Hellknight commander back and jumped up in the air. Goto swung his blade and red energy blade flew at the fire demon. Hiei swung Midnight Dawn down, shattering the energy beam and descended to slice Goto's neck. Goto dodged, rolled away, and aimed his sword at his foe.

"Impressive," Goto noted. "Most impressive."

Hiei brought the sword up and readied for the next charge.

The blue skinned demon plunged the blade into the ground.

"Giving up?" the former bandit asked.

"No." The commander started unlatching his armor. "But, I am looking forward to the conclusion of this battle." He moved his chest plate, his armguards, and his grieves. "And I plan to fight this battle against you, Hiei, not as the Hellknight commander but as Goto." He pulled Eye of Rage from the ground. "Simply Goto." He let his powers flare around in a brilliant red light.

Hiei readied himself again. "That works just fine for me."

"Then, prepare yourself."

The two foes rushed at each other again.

* * *

Misawa made his way down to where the prisoners were, his leg wound no longer bothering him as much. He soon found the cell down and easily destroyed with a swift swing of Emerald Heaven. He walked inside and saw Yusuke and the others all chained up.

"Who's this guy?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked up. "Sword Master Misawa!"

It took Misawa a few seconds but he recognized the spirit fox's presence. "Kurama? Is that you?" He chuckled. "I had heard a rumor you were human, now. Still a bit surprising to see that it's true." He walked over and started freeing everyone from their chains, severing the shackles with a quick flash of his sword.

Kurama rubbed his wrists, "But, what are you doing here?"

"Hiei came and found me after Goto kidnapped all of you."

"Why?"

"The Hellknights coming after him left him with little options, especially since they had all of you. He needed the help."

Hiei's teammates all paused as the weight of that unfathomable event took place.

"Whoa…" Yusuke said.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Asked for help?"

"Believe me, no one was more shocked than me," Misawa said.

"Wanna bet?" Yusuke asked.

"He doesn't even like anyone!" Kuwabara said. "He actually asked for help! Why?!"

Misawa looked at Yukina. "He has his reasons… some very personal ones."

While the Ice Maiden looked at the sword master confused, Yusuke and Kurama glanced over at Yukina as well. It was easy to figure out from there.

"So, is the battle over, sir?" Botan asked, Kurama helping her get to her feet.

"Not quite." Misawa looked at the ceiling. "Hiei is facing Goto right now. This battle is between them: two masters settling things."

"We should get up there," Yusuke said.

"We can't interfere."

"I know that. Hiei would kill us if we tried. Just wanna make sure he's okay."

Misawa smiled. "I can't believe that Hiei has friends."

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, he hates it, too."

* * *

Goto flashed behind Hiei and the shorter demon barely managed to get out of the way. The commander was even faster without his armor and that made him all the more dangerous. For some reason, he even seemed slightly stronger. No move made by this demon was wasted and Hiei was just doing all he could to stay a step ahead of him. Hiei rushed to a wall and dodged just as Goto's sword sliced the wall like tissue paper. Goto paused and looked at the sword.

He started to laugh. "This is it… this is how I wanted it…"

Hiei jumped back and took another battle stance. Goto raced toward him again and Hiei again went on the defensive. The battle continued on this way until Hiei found one opening and took it.

He had a fist with his left hand. "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" He lit his fist on fire as he punched Goto across the face.

Goto grunted at the burn and the impact; the attack sent him flying back. Hiei followed up with a thrust Goto deflected the impact enough to where it turned into a stab of his left arm. He slashed Hiei across the cheek and kicked him away. Hiei flipped backward and jumped back in. Goto blocked Hiei's next attack. Both men took a second to recover. After a taking the second, Goto moved again; Hiei met him and they clashed again. The battle was fierce, downright frightening how much power these two had. It was just as shocking that Hiei could still fight like this despite that he had been through several battles just before taking place in this one. One more exchange led to a violent outcome: Goto's Eye of Rage put a deep cut into Hiei's arm while Hiei's Midnight Dawn set a sick diagonal laceration across Goto's face.

They both grunted in severe pain as they fell away from each other. They both realized that their powers were dwindling. The end was near.

Misawa led the others to the throne room where they saw both men trying to stand to get their wind back.

"HIEI!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei looked at them and exhaled. He was relieved but he couldn't let that show. "If you all ever get yourselves kidnapped again… I am _not_ coming to save you."

Goto laughed. "You're excellent at lying, Hiei."

The fire demon pushed himself to his feet. "Oh, will you shut up?"

The Hellknight commander struggled to stand up as well. "Certainly. Care to end this?"

"Very much so."

They let their power course over their bodies. Despite being injured and fatigued, the power of the two warriors was not to be taken lightly. They entered into mirrored stances of each other, preparing for the final assault. They stared each other down, letting their minds dwell on the day they met, all that passed between, to everything that led to this very moment. They let those memories add even more fuel to their respective fires. Their energies reached their peak, causing a huge gust of wind to blow through throne room. The spectators covered their faces.

"How many times did you guys say you fought before you got here?!" Yusuke asked.

"About half a dozen!" Misawa answered.

"And Hiei's still this strong?!" Botan asked.

"I never would accuse that boy of not having stamina!"

Once Hiei and Goto were ready, they charged at one another. Their powers collided in a brilliant light show, causing the others to shield themselves from the explosion power; Kurama guarded Botan, Kuwabara covered Yukina, and Yusuke and Misawa just covered their faces while still trying to watch the battle.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm glad Hiei's on our side!"

"That now makes two of us!" Misawa shouted.

The enemies forced their way through each other energy waves in what turned into a sheer test of wills at this point. Despite having his friends safe, Hiei was determined to be the undisputed victor against his nemesis. He didn't realize it until now… but he had a great deal to prove to himself as well. He had to prove that he was more powerful than those who struck fear in even the demons. But not for that reason: he had to prove he had grown. He had to prove he was better than one of the few people who knew was stronger than him. And this was his only chance.

Goto had seen all he needed to from his one-time foe but he wasn't going to make it easy on Hiei, either. He was going to give the fire demon every last bit of his strength; after all, neither would settle for anything less.

They finally were close enough to each other and they prepared their swords to make one last final slash toward one another. Goto raised his sword high and brought it down quickly but Hiei gave one last burst of speed, slashing Eye of Rage away then shoving Midnight Dawn directly into Goto's chest.

Goto gasped.

Hiei blinked when realized what he just did. He won. He beat him.

The energy dissipated in one more mighty gust of wind that blew away a few more sections of the demolished ceiling and knocked the fire cauldron through a far wall. Once all was calm again, the others saw the scene easily. The two were frozen in place; nothing else for them existed yet save for the moment Hiei defeated Goto.

Goto dropped Eye of Rage and fell to his knees. He slid himself off of Midnight Dawn before collapsing on his back.

Hiei couldn't believe it. He started to breathe again but hissed when his pain surged though him again. He started clutching down on his wounded right arm then collapsed to his knees looking down as his defeated foe. The others came forward and crowded around them.

Goto chuckled slowly. "So… this is it." He paused. "I must say… it's far more comforting than I expected it be. I honestly… just feel… sleepy…"

Hiei knew now, for sure, Misawa was correct earlier. Goto had as much pride as he did. There was more to this plan to than met the eye. And he wanted to know what it was. "What was the point of all this, Goto?" he asked, painfully and impatiently. "Despite your rather impressive veil, I know you well enough to know that this wasn't intended to kill me. So, why?" The others listened intently for his answer.

Goto paused let his eyes fall on them all. He smirked and scoffed before looking up the sky. "An old enemy cursed me, Masato, and Horiguchi to die. We eliminated him but there was no hope for the curse. Actually… there could've been a cure but we didn't bother to look. We were so very tired." He paused. "Afterward… I had a vision… of my own death… it was coming soon. But I also saw…" He looked at Hiei, "you…"

Hiei was taken aback.

"…ascending into something stronger. Someone better. I knew, with my last act, I could help you achieve that… or, at the very least, start you on the road to realizing it. I wanted to see if you had truly become an honorable warrior like I knew you had the potential to become. The only way to test that was in battle. Of honor. Of will. Of strength. Of power. Of blades." Goto pointed to the Ryugan. "The Jagan may have been strong but what you have proven yourself to be is much stronger. That is why you are now he who bears the Ryugan. You couldn't have achieved this if your unwarranted malice was still present, Hiei. You've left your hate where it belongs. That is a good thing. I could, at least, effect one of the next generation before my time."

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was having a hard time processing all of this. "You damned fool…" he shook his head, "Starting all of this just to die, anyway."

"I still managed to get one over on you, then," he smiled. "The fact, alone, that I tricked you here makes it worth it."

The shorter demon stared, harshly, at the Hellknight.

"Don't look at me like that, Hiei. Telling you this was about Gotetsu was pure genius, you know that. Again, I don't blame you for killing him; that boy talked too much for his own good. The Hellknights didn't fall away because you killed him; I let them fall away because you were right: we are weak and fools. As much as I loved my son, he proved that. He proved how much of a laugh we had become. We had no place anymore." He scoffed. "Often have I seen this curse as our price for failing to see the imprudence the Knights had grown into. Because of such failure, we cared little for a resurrection of our folly. After we were cursed, all we wanted was to die with honor. Only two people have ever soundly beaten us… you… and Misawa."

Hiei found it hard to believe that he was a symbol of honor for these warriors. But… it was strangely humbling at the same time. "How did you know I'd seek out Misawa?"

Goto actually laughed. "I didn't. I was summoning you to fight."

"And the opposition?"

"I was testing you, as I said. Putting you against odds that would kill a lesser apparition. Would you not call that a test?"

Hiei chuckled. "I guess I would."

"Though, Zeru… that may have been a bit excessive… you have my apologies for that."

"All is forgiven."

"Careful, Hiei: your graciousness is showing."

"Will you die already?"

Goto laughed. "With pleasure… and peace." He nodded. "Go in peace, Hiei the Swordsman. There are no more Hellknights… I vindicate you from all supposed crimes against us. Go in peace."

Hiei couldn't stop himself from saying… "You as well…"

Goto let the rest of his life fade away as he head turned to the side.

Hiei couldn't help but notice there was a small smile on Goto's face just before the commander turned to ashes. A gentle wind blew into the throne room and scattered the ashes up into the air. Hiei looked at the ashes as they flew into the sky… giving the Hellknight commander a nod of respect.

* * *

**A/N: So, WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Sorry, guys, this whole story got me super excited! I loved writing this one! Well, the fight is won and all is well. We just have one more chapter left then the epilogue. I hoped you guys have enjoyed it!**


	8. Knights' Elegy

**Chapter 8: Knights' Elegy**

The heroes stood on the plain in front of Darkgate Castle. They were processing all they had heard Goto attest to just before his death. It made all that he did make complete sense. Truth be told, it made them all see Hiei in a much better, and more honorable, light than they ever had before.

"Turns out Goto wasn't so bad," Yusuke said. He scoffed then looked at Hiei. "Leave it to him to find the only way to 'upgrade' you."

"Actually, it was the perfect way," Kurama stated. "He was right, Hiei: you aren't the same as before."

For once, Hiei had no snide remark or come back. Goto's words and actions had really gotten to him. The Ryugan was further evidence of that. The fire demon looked at the home of the former Hellknights. "Darkgate Castle…"

"It's a husk of what it used to be," Misawa pointed out. "Some other demon will probably move in and claim it now."

Hiei knew that was true. Whenever a demon territory, castles in particular, became vacant, other, undeserving demons would just move right in and do whatever they wanted with it. He hated it. The warriors he faced there did not deserve to have their home used in such a way. His powers flared. "No."

"No?" Yusuke asked.

"Goto died here. The Hellknights died here. Let it be their final resting place!" He undid his bandages on his right arm. He said, surprisingly solemnly, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame…" He launched the powerful dragon at the castle, completely obliterating it.

"Wow…" Kuwabara said. Even he could sense the respect in Hiei's attack.

Once it was destroyed, the swordsman let out a resigned exhale. "Good-bye, Goto. I, truly, hope you have found some peace. You're one of the few I believe actually deserves it."

Yusuke stared at his ally blankly for few seconds, as did the others in revered silence. "Wow," the Mazoku said, getting the Ryugan bearer's attention. "What happened to you?"

The short swordsman watched the Castle remnants burn. "I just don't want his ghost coming back to haunt me."

"You say that," Misawa spoke up, "but I think you meant every word, boy."

Hiei stared at Misawa… but still couldn't come up with a sarcastic retort. "Maybe I did." He put his hands in his pockets, turned around, and started to walk away, "Let's just get back to living world."

Misawa smiled. "Definitely a difference."

* * *

As evening was setting in, the group was back on Earth, walking up the steps to Genkai's home. They found Keiko standing at the top of the steps with the old psychic behind her.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed in excitement, running down the steps. She jumped into his arms and they hugged for a while.

"Hey! Miss me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. Glad you're safe." She looked over her husband's shoulder at the fire demon. "Thank you, Hiei."

He gave her a slight nod.

"Nodding to a human?" Misawa asked with a smirk. "Will wonders ever cease?"

Hiei growled. "Our business has concluded! You can leave now!"

"Give a rest, kid," Genkai declared. "It's late and you all had a bit of an ordeal. You can all stay the night here." She turned and went back toward the temple.

"Sounds good to me…" Kuwabara yawned. "I'm beat."

"Same here," Botan remarked.

"I could use some rest as well," Kurama said.

Yukina followed after Kuwabara as he and the others went inside. Yusuke and Misawa looked at each other and didn't follow the others, giving each other a silent nod of agreement. They both turned and stopped Hiei as he tried to go his own way. The fire demon was trying to walk off in another direction, about to rest on the nearest tree branch, but stopped and looked at his two former adversaries as they, clearly, had something to say.

"What is it?" the short swordsman asked.

"Hiei," Yusuke began, "you know I would never tell you what to do. Not that you would listen."

"But…" Hiei said, suspiciously.

"But… Goto put you through all that to test you. To see if there was difference in you. He was right. There is one. You aren't some monster. You're a hero, now."

Hiei groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You don't like the word 'hero'? Cool. Then you're… not evil. There. Better?"

"Marginally."

Yusuke rolled his eyes in return. "Whatever. The point is… there's nothing keeping you from being a better person now. And an honest one."

"Your point being?"

"Talk to Yukina."

Hiei knew that was what Yusuke was referring to. He just didn't want to admit it.

"I think it's okay for her to know now. She _needs_ to know, now. You're the only spot in her life that's missing. She's got everything else: a stable life, Kuwabara, a home, friends. She's just missing you: her brother."

"You need to, boy," Misawa agreed. "I wouldn't be telling you this if you were the same delinquent you were. But you're not. You have grown, Hiei. You're stronger, now." He smirked. "And now… _both_ of you can handle this."

"And that's the thing, Hiei. I don't think you were ready to tell her because you thought you were too evil. Misawa told us that you held off calling the Dragon because you were worried about us. I'd call that a caring heart. And, now, Yukina's not the only one in the family who has one."

"But, like the rest of your life, it's your decision."

Hiei paused. He let their words circle in his mind. They made somewhat sense. Still… it was all just too much. He shook his head. "You two think this is an easy decision, don't you?"

"Nope," Yusuke admitted. "Not at all. I know it's hard as hell for you to make that call."

Hiei looked at him, surprised.

"Look, man, I get that you've been through hell. Literally, I'm willing to bet. And that affects anyone. But ask yourself this: is her not knowing protecting her more than it's hurting her? And is protecting you at all?"

Misawa looked at Urameshi with respect, "Good questions."

Yusuke grinned.

"Agreed," Hiei said. "Since when are you smart?"

Yusuke laughed. "Hey! I couldn't stay completely stupid forever."

"Kuwabara is proof one can."

The Mazoku laughed again. "Give him a little break. He's smart enough to keep your sister happy."

Hiei shrugged. "Good point."

Yusuke patted his friend on the shoulder. "Like Misawa said, it's your call, buddy. Just make sure it's the right one, for you and her."

Yusuke and Misawa went on up the stairs, leaving Hiei to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Night had set in and Hiei was sitting one the limb of a tree, staring out over the forest. He kept thinking about his life, what Goto said to him, and what Yusuke and Misawa had advised him. He looked down and saw Yukina walking outside, getting some air. The second her saw her, all the questions about his relationship with his sibling came to his mind.

Was she ready to hear it? Did she need to know? Would she want to know anymore? Yusuke seemed to think so. But was he still obligated to keep the truth from her due to his pact with Shigure when he acquired the Jagan?

Hiei bowed his head and closed his eyes. He let his mind drift for a second. He thought about the hatred he had for the Glacial Village, for his mother's people, for just about everything living thing. He thought about his lust for killing, for the death of others, and for violence. Then… the most prevalent thought came to mind… he thought about how he let all of that go.

He didn't have hatred toward everything living, he didn't hate the Glacial Village or its residents, and, while he still loved to fight, he didn't always seek the death of his opponents, unless they were true enemies. Funny thing was, he actually pitied how things ended between him and Goto. He truly felt sorrow for the departed Hellknight.

Those revelations caused his eyes to fly open and for him to raise his head. No bloodlust. No thirst for revenge. No rage. No hate. Even sympathy for an enemy. That was to say nothing for the caring of his friends. '_My God…_' he thought. '_What have I become?_'

The answer came to him. He was himself… but different.

He looked at Yukina. '_Maybe… Maybe… I'm different enough._' He made his decision and he was going to follow through with it. Come whatever may, he was ready for this. He stood on the branch and jumped down to the ground.

He slowly approached the Ice Maiden. "Good evening," he greeted.

She turned and smiled. "Oh, Hiei! Hello."

He stopped before her. "I have to speak with you… if that's alright."

She nodded, "Of course."

He paced for a few seconds then stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her Maiden's Tear. He presented it to her, "You gave me this to find your brother because you knew he had one identical to it."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well…" he walked up to her, took hold of her hand, and put the jewel in it, "I'm giving this back to you…" He closed her hand around it. "…because I found him."

Yukina looked at the Tear then looked in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Because…"

"…you're my brother…" she said, breathlessly.

Hiei's eyes went wide. She figured it out. How long had she known? Did she know for a while or had she figured it out just now? He quickly shook off his shock and sighed. "Yes."

She looked at the Tear in silence for a few seconds. She found him. At last. "I knew…" She looked back at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I always knew. I just… was never sure." She actually let out a breath of relief. A bright, happy smile formed on her face. "Hiei! Brother!" She leapt for forward, throwing her arms around his neck for hug.

His cheeks turned red, immediately. Here was something he definitely wasn't used to. "Umm…" He said, trying to work his way free from her grip. "That's… that's quite enough."

"Oh!" She released him and shied back. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

She couldn't stop smiling though. "I have so much I want to ask you!"

Hiei started to get nervous, "Ummm, uh… m-maybe some other time…" He looked away, "I just wanted to tell because, well… I just think it's time you learned the truth."

She smiled. "Thank you, Hiei."

He nodded.

"But… there is one question, just one, I need to ask you right now."

He sighed. He could handle one question… he hoped. He gave her a nod to go ahead.

"Will you… go back to the Glacial Village?"

That was an easy one, he thanked God. "I already went back once."

She looked at him, curious. "But, you let them live."

He put his hands in his pockets and exhaled. What he was about to was surprisingly true. "I've had enough of hating them. Let them live or die as they see fit. I want nothing more to do any of them."

She looked a little sad. "Does that go for… all of the Ice Maidens? Even me?"

He sighed and turned his back to her. "There's a saying on Earth, I'm sure you've heard it…"

She started to get nervous.

He turned back around, looked at his sister… and smirked. "There's an exception to every rule."

She smiled. "Thank you… brother."

He nodded.

* * *

The group met at the base of the steps of Genkai's home the following morning, everyone about to head home.

"Well, all in all, I'd say that wasn't a terrible piece of business," Misawa said. "Liberating, in its own way."

"If you hadn't been around, we wouldn't have been liberated," Yusuke said. "We owe you big time, Misawa."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Thank you for aiding Hiei in rescuing us."

Misawa smiled. "Don't mention it. It helps to see Hiei turn it all around."

"Hmph!" Hiei smirked.

He looked all of them, "If you ever need me again, don't hesitate to come find me. It'll be my pleasure to help in any way I can. Such people are a rare find and worth fighting with and for." He nodded at them, "Until the next time…" He began to walk away.

"Misawa…" Hiei said.

The old warrior stopped.

"I appreciate the assistance."

Misawa chuckled. "See you around, boy." The swordsman walked off, fading into the distance as he made his way back to his mountain home.

"I dare say you made a friend, Hiei," Kurama smiled.

"More like I no longer wish to kill him," Hiei said. He started to walk away. "I'm going home, now."

"Back with Mukuro?"

"Oh, shut up." He paused. He groaned. He looked at them all, "I'm… relieved… you're all safe."

"No kidding around," Yusuke said. "Thanks for the rescue, man. We really owe you one."

Hiei smiled. "That is what… friends do… isn't it?"

Yusuke was surprised. To hear that coming from Hiei was a stunner. He smiled, "Yeah…" He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, it is."

"Guess that just makes me a better friend than you."

Yusuke laughed.

Kuwabara growled, "Little twerp! Saves us just once…"

"It's been more than once, you moron," Hiei said. "But I have no desire to waste my time arguing with you." He was about to leave again.

"Hiei!" Yukina said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you, brother!" she waved.

Before he knew what he was doing, Hiei gave her a small wave back. He realized it and blushed.

"Remember, you come to our house next week! 7 o'clock! Don't be late!"

He shook his head but sighed and smirked. "I promise." He walked off, headed back for Demon World.

Kuwabara blinked several times and looked at his wife. "Brother?" He then erupted, "BROTHER?!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke, "Now?"

"Yeah, now's good," Yusuke answered. "Hey, Kuwabara, there's something we've been meaning to tell you."

* * *

Hiei stood outside on the balcony of Mukuro's castle, looking over the forest of the Demon World. Mukuro walked up and stood next to him.

"How did it go?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei nodded. "Very well. The Hellknights are gone, as is Darkgate Castle."

"Yes, I heard it burned down."

"Darkness flames can do that even to castles as old as that."

"I see." She was quiet for a second. "How are the others?"

"Just fine. Goto held true to his word: he didn't harm a single one of them." He paused. "I told Yukina the truth."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. It even seemed to make her happy. She really is a sweet soul. How she is related to me, I'll never know."

"I think many an apparition wonder that."

Hiei smirked. "I never did ask you: how long did you know she was my sister?"

"I imagine, for longer than you think I did."

He shook his head. That was the only answer he was going to get out of her. He sighed. "She wants me to spend more time with her."

"Is that wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell her so she would know. I didn't get into this for her to know all about me."

"Sounds like you have no choice."

He growled. "One trip to save their lives… and my life is complicated…" He exhaled. "I miss the days when everyone thought I was a ruthless killer and no one wanted anything to do with me."

Mukuro was silent for a few seconds before responding to that. "No one told you to be a hero."

A smile slowly formed on Hiei's face.

One formed on Mukuro's.

He wasn't going to admit it, ever if he could help it, but he liked being called a 'hero.' But only because it came from Mukuro.

* * *

Hiei took three swords of Mukuro's finest swords to the charred remnants of Darkgate Castle. He placed all three of them in the ground, blade first. He looked over the ruined castle and the mountain wherein it was set.

"Good bye…" He bowed. He rose up. "And… thank you."

He walked away, taking the experience and powers he learned with him, vowing never to betray them for evil again.

* * *

**A/N: So... there you have it, my friends! Thank you so much for staying with this story! It was a good fun for me! Stay tuned for the epilogue... and for the fun that will come from that. You'll see what I mean! Be here for it!  
**

**Also, I mean, I set this five years after the series, but come on, how believable is it that Kuwabara would STILL not know that Yukina is Hiei's sister? I mean, he was the only one, aside from Yukina, in like the ENTIRE CAST WHO DOESN'T KNOW! I always wondered about his mental capacity! Haha! Anyway, be sure to read the Epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After leaving Genkai's, Botan road the train back with Yusuke and others, Kuwabara pouted the whole about never being told about Hiei being Yukina's brother. After seeing everyone else home, Botan accompanied Kurama back to his. They conversed the entire time and very little of the conversation had to do with previous capture.

"Well," Kurama said, stopping in front his building. "Here we are."

Botan hadn't even noticed. "Oh. Yes." She sounded a little sad, "Here we are."

He caught her change in tone. "Is everything alright, Botan?"

"Hmm?" She regained her composure and put on the best smile she could. "Oh! Yes, of course."

"You seem… a little out of it."

"Just probably demon world jet lag and all the excitement."

"Oh. As long as you're sure…"

"Yes, indeed." She started to turn to leave, "Well, I'll be going on now. Back to work, you know." She gave a small wave, "I'll… see you soon, I hope. I… would like to, anyway." She started to walk away.

"How about tomorrow?"

She turned to see him putting on a classic Kurama smile.

"Is that soon enough?"

Her heart did skip a beat at that smile.

"I have some new recipes I have been dying to try. Living alone, there's no one to cook for." He paused. "If you would like… I'd be honored if you had dinner with me."

"Oh, yes! I would!" she said, very excitedly. She stopped and blushed when she realized how over eager that sounded. She turned around to hide her crimson red face. "I mean… that is…" She looked over her shoulder. "If you… wouldn't mind."

"It would be my honor."

"Alright." She gave him a full, vibrant smile. She morphed back into her Reaper attire and hopped on her oar. "See you tomorrow, Kurama."

He nodded then waved, "Good night, Botan."

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

It was around 3 AM while Yusuke was lying in bed next to Keiko that he sensed a huge shift in demon energy approaching their house. It seemed malicious… but not immediately dangerous. He got up, careful not wake up his wife, and walked outside; he looked all around to see what the source of the energy was. He stopped when he sensed it right behind him. He turned and looked into the shadows. "As a rule, I don't like demons around me unless their friends of mine and they all show up at reasonable hours. But a serious pet peeve? I really don't like dangerous people being near my home, near my wife. So, if it's a fight you want, you came to the right place… but at the very wrong time."

A man wearing a hood emerged from the shadows. "Yusuke Urameshi. The Mazoku. It's an honor to meet you, at last."

"Yeah. What's your deal?"

"You don't know me… but you're about to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The man in the hood smiled. He pulled the hood back to reveal a human's face with short gray hair. He had a few alchemic tattoos and demon markings on his face.

That perplexed Yusuke. He definitely felt some kind of demon energy coming from this man. Was he some type of Mazoku, as well? "Wait… are you a human or a demon?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Both. Actually."

Yusuke growled, "Alright, who the hell are you?"

"Call me Arashi. I am the Lord of Deathlocke."

"And you're from demon world?"

"Yes. And no."

Yusuke was starting to get angry with this man's demeanor and he was ready for a fight, anyway. "Okay, Arashi. Exactly what do you want?"

"Like I alluded to, I am both human and demon but, in the biological sense, I was born a human, just like you."

"Okay…"

"With that, came the traditions of being human."

"What are you talking about?"

Arashi started to pace before Yusuke. "You met the demon, Tap, yes?"

Yusuke remembered the short demon that was at Darkgate Castle. "Yeah, I remember the little creep. Amazing such big jerk can be in such a tiny body."

"True as that is, he works for me."

Yusuke's eyes widened. He let his spirit energy flare. "So, what? You wanna fight?"

Arashi stopped his pacing. "Actually, yes. But not here."

"Where then?"

"Three months." He smiled. "At the Dark Tournament."

Yusuke was surprised. "The Committee is all dead."

"I formed a new one."

"For what?"

"My own needs, which you are now a part of."

"Wrong. I'm done with the Dark Tournament."

"Oh, I think you'll participate… to save a friend of yours."

Yusuke squinted his eyes. "Who?"

Arashi folded his arms behind his back and paced again. "I have a deal to make with you, Yusuke. You will participate in my new Tournament or I will hurt someone."

"Who?"

"Well, everyone you care about, really. But one very specific person as this is a special case." He stopped and smiled. "This is about my daughter. She's a dear friend of yours I believe."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. Take part in my tournament, you and your team, or I will come after you all with all of the resources at my disposal. And I promise… you can't protect everyone."

Yusuke groaned. It was like talking with Toguro all over again. "Fine. Whatever. I'm in."

"Very good." He started to walk off. "I'll be seeing you again, soon."

"Hey, hold on!"

Arashi stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"Who is she? Your daughter?"

Arashi put on the most sinister smile he could. He chuckled. "She's quite the sweet soul. She's been a great asset and motivator to you and your team, I've learned. That blue hair even makes her seem innocent."

At first, Yusuke thought Arashi was talking about Yukina, though that didn't make any sense.

What he said next, however, did. "Wouldn't hurt a fly… in most cases in anyway. But she has been known to swing quite a nasty baseball bat, if the occasion calls for it."

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"You ask who my daughter is… but you already know her name."

Though he knew her name, Yusuke couldn't call it. He just couldn't say it.

But Arashi, this man, this demon… her father… could.

"Botan."

* * *

**A/N: I know. Ain't I a stinker? So, Arashi has revealed himself and Botan is his daughter. How is this possible? What will await our heroes in the new Dark Tournament? Be sure to check back and find out. **

**To be continued in "Lord of Deathlocke."**

**See you soon!**

**REVIEWS! Thank you to koryandrs and Shamangirl1 for the constant support with the reviews! I hope you both will be back soon!**

**T2 Angel**


End file.
